


It started with a tackle

by theycallmelech



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chad Watches Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelech/pseuds/theycallmelech
Summary: Chad tries a different method of preparing for a match.





	It started with a tackle

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post about the unresolved sexual frustration of watching porn before a wrestling match. I don't know if I will continue this, but I hope you enjoy!

The buzz from the gym hall broke through to the boys’ changing rooms. Excitement filled the air, making Chad agitated. Tonight, was the opening game of the season. The team had been drilled with basketball training all summer, but Chad couldn’t help but feel off the cuff. His summer had been occupied with several jobs across town, just trying to earn the most he could and save up for college. Chad wasn’t out of shape per-se. He just needed something to fire him up. Get him going.

Chad grabbed his laptop of the bench and snuck into one of the closets. He opened the laptop, and with a quick search, moans and grunts filled his ears. His senses heightened, and he felt his clothes getting tighter. Earlier in the week, Chad had come across a certain Tumblr post about the effects of porn. He imagined himself thrusting into the warmth of a muscular body, clinging to him, moaning his name. He let himself heat up as the video got closer to its climax, before the whistle of Coach Bolton snapped him out of it. He smacked the laptop shut and ran out into the changing room, covering up his strained crotch area.

“Alright, listen up! Tonight, is the night, that we hand it to their knightly asses! You boys have been working harder than ever, and you truly deserve this.” Chad swallowed a ball of guilt and blushed internally. He really deserved this. Chad thought back to the men in the video. 

Coach blew his whistle for the second time, ushering them out into the gym. “Hey, Danforth! I hope you’re not planning on bringing that laptop with you. This isn’t e-sports.” Chad cursed, whilst reluctantly removing it from his person. Troy winked at him and pushed him out of the locker room. The game started.

-

“Damn Danforth, you were a straight-up beast out there! Yo, you gotta tell me what you’re taking, some kinda Hulk shit out there,” Zeke roared, slapping Chad on the back. All his teammates passed him, with cheer and compliments on his game. “You betta keep your head in the game for the second half,” Troy grinned. Chad forced out a smile and a handshake but felt the beads of sweat and shiver all over his body.

“Hello manhoard, I come in peace, bearing gifts from the one and only Ms Evans,” Ryan sighed deeply. True to his word, he held a basket of cookies and cologne with a note on it, saying “To Mr Troy Bolton, From Mrs Troy Bolton.” She had finally gone completely nuts. But Troy just smiled and handed the cookies to Zeke. Although he did give the cologne a whiff. 

Ryan was leaning on the locker closest to the door, observing the room. Unaware that he too was being observed. Chad had suddenly caught a remarkable resemblance between Ryan and one of the men from the video. Blonde hair, soft features, lean arms, firm chest, perky – ,”Hey Ryan, wait up!” Chad called, just as Ryan was leaving the room. Ryan turned, surprised, as Chad joined his side. Chad had acted on pure impulse and was also startled by his own eagerness. 

“So, are you enjoying the game?” Chad hesitated. Ryan smiled.

“Indeed, very fascinating, the balling. You balled quite hard yourself out there.” Ryan exhaled. “Very sweaty. You know, I just think you should know that everyone could hear what you were doing in that locker room.” Chad stiffened in horror. Wait what? Ryan continued,”Yeah. Those West High Knights weren’t too happy about that speech. Uptight asses indeed.” Chad sighed in relief, letting the hotness quit his face. But then he noticed Ryan’s lips, small and pink. Chad licked his lips, imagining their softness.

“Oh.”

Chad slammed him against the wall, swiftly claiming the space between his legs. Chad ran his fingers through Ryan’s fluffy hair and tugged it back. Ryan sighed into his mouth. 

“I guess you really did want to talk about balls. Your dirty little secret.” Ryan gloated. 

“Shut up, you sexy motherfucker,” Chad shoved him through the nearest door into a dimly lit closet. Huh, another closet. Ryan landed on yet another wall, pulling sports gear down from the shelves as he went. Chad, ready to attack, was interrupted by an outstretched hand, a palm on his panting chest. Chad whined with complaint.

“Just what makes you think I’ll be your bitch?” Ryan gasped, pupils dilated, chest heaving. Chad paused for a second, crossing his arms. “That,” Chad turned his gaze lower to Ryan’s flourishing hard-on, eyes heavy. Ryan only slightly regretted his keenness and let his arm go slack. Another exchange through thick alluring lashes. Chad rushed forwards and grabbed Ryan’s shirt when the whistle sounded. Chad huffed bitterly and rested his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” they lamented simultaneously.


End file.
